Diskussion:Canon/Archiv
Was man hört vs. Was man sieht Ich dachte, ich hätte irgendwann mal was von der Regel gehört, dass falls es Unstimmigkeiten/Widersprüche zwischen dem Gesagten und dem Hörbaren gibt, das Hörbare gilt. In der deutschen MA habe ich dazu nichts gefunden, aber in der englischen MA. Jetzt stellt sich erstens die Frage wieso denn das Hörbare schwerer gewichtet wird und zweitens ob das auch in der deutschen MA gilt. --langweiler 16:17, 6. Feb 2007 (UTC) :halte ich auch für unsinn. wo soll das stehen? im canon sollte nichts gewichtet werden. wenn es wiedersprüche gibt werden beide möglichkeiten erklärt und mit einer notiz versehen das es hier offenbar eine unstimmigkeit gibt. hast du einen konkreten fall im sinn?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 16:21, 6. Feb 2007 (UTC) ::Wie man für sich selbst den Canon definiert, bleibt letztlich jedem selbst überlassen, da wollen wir auch niemandem reinreden. Allerdings drückt sich unsere Canon Policy doch eigentlich ziemlich klar aus, oder nicht? In dem Punkt unterscheiden wir nicht zwischen Gehörtem und Gesehenem, Shisma hat da schon ganz recht. 16:48, 6. Feb 2007 (UTC) :::Nachdem ich es in der englischen MA gefunden hatte habe ich mich gefragt ob das in der deutschen auch so ist. Aber wenn dem nicht so um so besser. Nur zur Vollständikeit der auszug aus der Canon Policy der englischen MA: ::::The following are valid resources from the Episodes and Movies and may be referenced in Trek Universe articles as citations, in descending order of precedence: :::::(1) Spoken dialogue (what is said) :::::(2) Visual material (what is seen) :::::(3) Aural material (what is heard that is not dialogue) ::: --langweiler 17:55, 6. Feb 2007 (UTC) :::::Wer will im Zweifel entscheiden, ob ein falsches Bild gezeigt oder ein falsches WOrt gesagt wurde? Vielleicht ist das Bild richtig, aber der Sprecher irrt sich! Oder der Sprecher hat recht, und auch das Bild ist korrekt, wir erkennen es nur falsch!--Bravomike 17:58, 6. Feb 2007 (UTC) Synchronisation vs O-Ton Deutsches Canon In der Diskussion zu Sarek habe ich gerade wieder die Frage gesehen, ob etwas, was in der Originalversion auftaucht auch hier canon ist oder nicht. Meine Antwort darauf ist ja, aber anscheinend wird das von anderen Personen nicht so gesehen: Defrchris zum Beispiel hat aus diesem Artikel die Informationen aus der zerstückelten ZDF-Version eingefügt, während ich auf Warpantrieb erläuterte, warum 2134 nicht der Warpantrieb erfunden wurde -- Kobi 12:12, 13. Apr 2006 (UTC) :1. Mein Problem ist, dass ich nur die zerstückelten Episoden kenne - die Boxen sind mir nunmal zu teuer. Und da die Episoden jetzt schon länger nicht mehr im FreeTV gelaufen sind, benutze ich Sekundärliteratur (die beiden Bücher mit Episodenguides, die ich besitze). Kann sein, dass dabei dann eine Menge verloren geht. :2. Kann ich mir die Episode "Weltraumfieber" ganz einfach nicht anders erklären - wurd die Episode wirklich derart entstellt, als dass der Sinn/Ausgang quasi komplett umgeändert wurde? :3. Finde ich schon, dass man zumindest mal bei komplett verfremdenden Unterschieden zumindest mal diese aufzeigen sollte, oder? — defchris (✍ talk) 13:02, 13. Apr 2006 (UTC) Englische Fassung - Deutsche Fassung Shisma und ich sind in der Diskussion:Marxismus darauf gekommen, wie wir nun konkret mit Unterschieden zwischen der deutschen und der englischen Fassung umgehen. Gerade bei TOS sind die ja teilweise enorm, aber auch bei TNG, DS9 und VOY (bei ENT weniger) gibt es Kleinigkeiten, die in der deutschen Fassung anders sind als im englischen Original. Teilweise wurde nur ein kleines Wort ausgetauscht, weil es anders nicht übersetzbar gewesesen wäre, so wurde zum Beispiel ín aus dem in Deutschland unverständlichen "Pinko" ein "Salon-Bolschewist", an anderen Stellen aber entstandt ein vollkommen neuer Inhalt, z.B. bei Thorndike, ganz zu schweigen von . Meine Frage ist nun: Wie gehen wir mit den parallelen Versionen um? Ich bin bis jetzt immer davon ausgegegangen, dass beide Versionen gleichberechtigt sind, und das deswegen bei uns sowohl die englische Version als auch die deutsche berücksichtigt werden. Was zum Beispiel nur im Englischen existiert, wie zum Beispiel die [[USS Entente|USS Entente]], ist natürlich trotzdem kanonisch. Bei verschiedenen Versionen würde ich beides akzeptieren wollen, mit jeweils einem gegenseitigen Verweis, beispielsweise würde ich sowohl einen Artikel zu Marxismus anlegen mit einem Verweis, dass das Wort im englischen Original nicht fällt, als auch einen Artikel Ivan Burkoff mit einem Verweis, dass er in der deutschen Version nicht vorkommt. [[USS Independence|USS Independence]] dagegen geht einen anderen Weg, hier wird das Schiff wird als Meta-Trek geführt. Welche Variante ist besser?--Bravomike 08:44, 31. Okt. 2007 (UTC) :alle diese artikel handeln von dingen die nicht sehr genau übersetzt wurden und, im gegensatz zu z.B. Hyperraum ansonsten in der orignalversion Nie zu hören waren... ich halte es für wichtig, diese artikel bestehen zu lassen aber klar zu machen das z.b. USS Independence definitiv in der deutschen fassung zu hören war. tatsächlich ist es aber nicht das canon zitat: worauf die Produzenten beim Drehen von neuen Star-Trek-Episoden achten. weil sie das auch garnicht können. hatte spock in nun Weltraumfieber oder litt er am Pon Farr? für mich eindeutig... :) was meint ihr?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 08:54, 31. Okt. 2007 (UTC) ::Stimme euch da zu. Wenn etwas leicht verändert wurde, dann müsste eine HGI dazu reichen, oder? Und wenn etwas komplett neues entstanden ist (Thorndike), dann sollte dafür ein extra Artikel erstellt werden. Wenn etwas durch die Synchro verloren gegangen ist, dann sollte auch zum Original ein Artikel erstellt werden und dazu ne HGI. Wenn ich euch jetz richtig verstanden habe^^ -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 13:11, 2. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :::Also ich schlage vor, dass wir hin gehen, einen Artikel unter dem deutschen Namen erstellen und dann den englischen Als Verweis darauf anlegen. Das macht weniger Arbeit, wenn sich inhaltlich etwas ändert. Sonst muss das immer zwei Mal geändert werden und nicht nur ein Mal... So wie Bravomike das schon bei unserem 10.000 Artikel Markus III und Makus III gemacht hat. Dann den Rest halt in die HGI.--Tobi72 14:03, 2. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Genau, bei sowas reicht ein Artikel, genau das gleiche wie z.B. bei Felix Sevenrock aka Gary Seven, aber was ich eigentlich meinte sind eben Sachen, die in der Synchro neu entstehen. Zum Beispiel eben "Thorndike" oder Referenzen für "Marxismus" und "Bolschewismus", wo im Original nichts von all dem vorkam, dafür etwas anderes stand. Ich hab's ja oben schon an diesem Beispiel versucht deutlich zu machen: Marxismus kommt nur im Deutschen vor, dafür hört man da nie den Namen "Ivan Burkoff". Und nur bei solchen Dopplungen würde ich parallel fahren wollen.--Bravomike 15:08, 2. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :::Muss man dan wohl. Bin auch dafür.--Tobi72 15:41, 2. Nov. 2007 (UTC) TAS TAS: Canon oder Kanonenfutter... Durch Maith bin ich auf einen Widerspruch aufmerksam geworden, der sich einfach durch die anfängliche Übersetzung der Regeln aus dem MA/en ergeben hat: In Canon wird gesagt, dass die TAS nicht akzeptiert ist, in der Canon Policy und dem Canon FAQ werden TAS Episoden als akzeptiert dargestellt. Da ich nie die TAS gesehen habe, wäre vielleicht ein Blick in die Gemeinschaft ratsam. Hat jemand eine Meinung? -- [[Benutzer:Florian K|Florian | Diskussion]] 21:11, 20. Dez 2004 (CET) : nunja, wie schon gesagt: jeder muss für sich selbst definieren, was canon ist.. ich persönlich zählte TAS nie dazu (auch weil es in den Enzyklopädien und Fakten & Infos ignoriert wurde)... Mir ist allerdings auch egal, ob es hier zum canon gehört oder nicht, da es auf meine beiträge hier keinen einfluss haben wird... die entscheidung ist auch schwierig, da nie ein einziger Fakt aus TAS in den anderen Serien erwähnt wurde (oder täusche ich mich da?) -- Maith 21:46, 20. Dez 2004 (CET) :: Du täuschst dich da erheblich, DS9 und ENT sind voll von Referenzen zu TAS, ich muß mal nachher schauen ob ich irgendwo noch die komplette Liste habe. Ich selbst habe nur eine Handvoll TAS-Folgen gesehen und bin tatsächlich der Meinung sie sind vollwertige Star Trek Folgen -- Kobi 22:04, 20. Dez 2004 (CET) ::: das ist doch großartig, sobald du die liste gefunden hast, stell sie doch hier mit rein als Liste von Referenzen zu TAS oder so, das macht die entscheidung, ob TAS canon ist oder nicht sehr viel einfacher... ich selbst habe nur eine folge gesehen und das ist schon jahre her... --Maith 22:09, 20. Dez 2004 (CET) :::: ich kann hier nirgends die Offiziellen Fakten und Infos aus machen ... ich denk aber mal logisch und sag die sind canon gruß MaC -- One 03:55 26 dec 2006 (CET) ::::: Eigentlich ein uraltes Thema für die MA... So einfach ist es nun auch wieder nicht... Auch wenn es für unsere Canon Policy unerheblich ist, zählt Paramount sind nicht zu canon - Referenzen in nachfolgenen Serien hin oder her. Bei P. ringt man momentan damit, ob man's nicht doch canon werden lässt, allerdings widerspricht das dem, was Roddenberry wollte: TAS mit Beginn der Produktionsphase des ersten Kinofilms komplett für weitere Handlungen zu ignorieren, womit die Serie nicht als Canon angesehen wird. Ich persönlich hätte auch nichts dagegen, dass TAS zum Canon zählt (nur, dass man hier einen Sonderweg geht und TAS und alle Okuda-Werta auch gleich mit als Canon bzw. Grundlage für Canon betrachtet), allerdings stellt es sich momentan nunmal so dar, so dass wir damit leben müssen... 03:40, 26. Dez 2006 (UTC) :::@Kobi: das würde mich auch brennend interessieren, wo auf TAS zurückgegangen wird. Ich hab nie TAS gesehen, aber kenne (fast) alle TNG und VOY und paar ENT Folgen. Wo wird denn in denen auf TAS bezogen? Kannst du vllt mal eine Referenz als Beispiel geben? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 12:08, 26. Dez 2006 (UTC) ::::siehe Star Trek: The Animated Series#Canonietät. ich glaub ich werd in zukunft mal etwas dazu schreiben. ich habe nur festgestellt das Das Superhirn, der zeitpunkt der grünmdung der föderation mit allem späterem übereinstimmt. ich weis nicht wie genau der zuvor nach TOS datiert wurde.--217.184.12.59 15:17, 26. Dez 2006 (UTC) Ich finde, dass TAS genauso zu den Serien dazugehört, wie ENT oder TOS, es ist eine STAR TREK Serie, und sie sollte, auch ohne großen Erfolg als solche aktzeptiert werden. --Anonym 19.2.2007 :Schön: Jeder definiert den Canon für sich anders - das sagt auch der Artikel... Übrigens sind wir kein Forum! Die Diskussionsseiten sind dazu da um über den Inhalt des Artikels zu sprechen, nicht um als bessere Frauenzeitschrift herzuhalten! 18:45, 19. Feb 2007 (UTC) TAS Das TAS als Canon angesehen wird, ist (zumindest für mich) vollkommen in Ordnung ;-) Habe gar nicht gewusst, dass Paramount es nicht als Canon sieht!? Immerhin füllt TAS eingige Lücken zwischen TOS und TNG ... (z.B. die Idee des Holodecks kommt in einer TAS das erste Mal vor...) Immerhin werden für die meißten Crew-Mitglieder die Original-Stimmen verwendet. Was spricht also aus Sicht von Paramount nun wirklich dagegen, TAS es als Canon zu sehen? --hfrmobile :das liegt vermutlich daran das Roddenberry mal der meinung war, sie solle non-canon sein. infolge dessen wurde sie auch nicht(oder nur teilweise) in Die offizielle Star Trek Chronologie aufgenommen. heute scheint es so als hätten viele autoren TAS gesehen und ereignisse daraus es berücksichtigt--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 19:05, 9. Dez. 2007 (UTC) ::klingt plausibel, bin aber trotzdem froh, dass MA TAS als Canon betrachtet ;-) -- Hfrmobile 19:14, 9. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :::Ich bin eigentlich gegen TAS als Canon-Quelle. Es kommen in TAS teilweise Ausrüstungsgegenstände (z.B: den Lebenserhaltungsgurt) oder Rassen (z.B. die Edosianer oder die Kzinti) vor, die im restlichen Star-Trek-Universum nirgendwo mehr auftauchen. Mir persönlich bringt TAS auf jeden Fall mehr Unstimmigkeiten/Ungereimtheiten rein als manches Referenzwerk... (jaja, ich weiß, ich werd die Canon-Politik hier nicht ändern können. Für mich persönlich ist TAS aber non-canon. :-p ) --TMSIDRSchnapper 19:24, 25. Mär. 2008 (UTC) ::::das ist IMO kein gültiges argument. In verschiedenen Serien kommen Rassen und Ausrüstungsgegenstände vor die später nie wieder auftauchen. übrigens wollte Manny Coto eine Kzinti-Episode in der 5ten Staffel Star Trek: Enterprise produzieren. daraus wurde nur leider nichts weil die serie vorher abgesetzt wurde. siehe en:Kzinti#Background --ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 09:53, 26. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :::::Ja, da kann ich ruhig zustimmen. IMHO wurde das "T" in Kirk's Namen in TAS das erste Mal verwendet. Später wurde Kirk in den Kinofilmen fast nur mehr mit James T. Kirk (T=Tiberius) benannt... Wäre also ein weiteres Pro-Argument. Möchte jetzt TMSIDRSchnapper nicht bekehren, denn man darf hier ruhig geteilter Meinung sein ;-) --Hfrmobile 13:52, 26. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :::Drum sag ich ja: "Für mich persönlich..." Ich weiß, dass einige Dinge (Der Wächter, Holodeck etc.) das erste Mal in TAS aufgetaucht sind, und ich weiß auch, dass manche Elemente aus TOS in späteren Serien nie mehr aufgetaucht sind (wie oft kamen z.B. Vulkanier in TNG vor? In den ersten Staffeln dachte man ja schon, die wären ausgestorben ;-). Aber in TAS sind so viele Ungereimtheiten, dass sogar Gene Roddenberry TAS als nicht-canon betrachtete... z.B. die drei Kzinti-Kriege (die vielleicht dann in der 5. ENT-Staffel aufgenommen worden wären, Shisma ;-) ). Lange Rede, kurzer Sinn: Ich weiß, dass auf MA/de TAS canon ist, bin aber hiermit nicht vollkommen einverstanden.--TMSIDRSchnapper 15:41, 26. Mär. 2008 (UTC) ::::so viele Ungereimtheiten? ich denke nicht das es in besonderen maße mehr sind als bei TOS, TNG oder ENT. Die Eugenischen Kriege passen auchnicht so ganz zu dem jahr 1996 das wir in VOY gesehen haben. --ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 16:21, 28. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :::::Yep! Da, haste Recht. Anderes Bsp.: Spot... Datas Katze. Mal ein Katze, mal ein Kater ;-) Habe oben übrigens einen Fehler begangen bzw. habe ich das damals so gelesen, Tatsache ist aber, dass zumindest in der deutschsprachigen Fassung das T''' für '''Kirk bereits in TOS vorkommt: z.B.: (1.19) Morgen ist Gestern mea culpa --Hfrmobile 19:15, 28. Mär. 2008 (UTC) ::::::Aber damals stand das T noch nicht für Tiberius. Ich kann mich an einen Grabstein mit Kirks namen erinnern. Ich glaube, da stand Jams Thomas Kirk. Evtl. auch ein anderer Name aber definitv nicht Tiberius. Die Bedeutung "Tiberius" taucht in der tat das erste mal in TAS auf! --Christoph73 05:25, 29. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :::::::nein, da stand "James R. Kirk". interessant das man in diesem fall TAS mehr beachtung geschenkt hat als TOS--217.184.22.131 11:07, 29. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Star Trek V - Am Rande des Universums Soweit ich weiß, ist dieser Film nicht kanon! *Hier ist er es. --Ken Keeler 23:50, 14. Feb 2006 (UTC) :Warum sollte er es nicht sein? oO --Trent Easton 11:52, 30. Sep 2006 (UTC) Geschnittene Szenen Inhalte herausgeschnittener Szenen :Gelten in soweit als Canon, wenn sie sich nicht mit Szenen widersprechen, die nicht herausgeschnitten wurden. Da hier ja momentan 2 AZLs zu dem Thema laufen, sollte dieser Punkt weg. --HenK | discuss 12:37, 1. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Eigentlich schon diese Regel ist überholt und läßt sich zu sehr interpretieren. --Klossi 13:30, 1. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Schließe mich dem an, die Regel ist nicht tragbar, da man sie sehr interpretieren kann und vor allem ist es schwer, dies überhaupt zu überprüfen.--Tobi72 13:46, 1. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Da wir es zur Zeit hier, hier teilweise hier und auch hier gleichzeitig diskutieren, sollten wir zuerst die Regeln der Canon Policy ändern und uns dann um die entsprechenden AZLs weiterkümmern, sonst wird das ein zu großes Wirrwar. --Andy Riker 17:24, 1. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Ich hab rausgeschnittene Szenen als Canonquelle rausgenommen. --Klossi 17:50, 1. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::Thx.--Tobi72 19:03, 1. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Entwurfsfassung ich habe gerade gelesen das dies ja nur eine "Entwurfsfassung" ist. mittlerweile sind doch aber sicher alle damit einverstanden, schließlich befolgen wir diese regeln schon seit geraumer zeit oder?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 15:01, 6. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :Im Großen und Ganzen sdenke ich das auch, man sollte bloß noch die "noch unklaren" Punkte klären (Meine Meinung: TechMans sind non-canon, haben aber HGI-Wert, das gleiche gilt für Kommentare von Produktionsbeteiligten, so wird das aber eigentlich auch schon immer gemacht)--Bravomike 15:04, 6. Jun. 2007 (UTC) ::dafür--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 15:07, 6. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :::Gewohnheitsrecht :) exakt wie Bravomike es sagt: dafür -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 17:25, 6. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :::: Kann mich dem hier nur anschließen: dafür--Klossi 17:27, 6. Jun. 2007 (UTC) Bücher zu den Filmen, canon oder nicht? Die Bücher zu den Filmen sind von Paramount lizensiert. Sind zusätzliche Passagen in den Büchern so zu behandeln, wie geschnittene Szenen aus den Filmen oder sind sie vollkommen non-canon? Gruss, Andrea 06:33, 17. Jan 2006 (UTC) : Die sind leider vollkommen noncanon, selbst dann, wenn sie einiges verständlicher machen, was im Film nicht so gut rüber kommt... -- Spocky - ✍ talk 06:37, 17. Jan 2006 (UTC) ::Alle Bücher sind Lizensiert, aber deshalb noch lange nicht canon -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 18:10, 17. Jan 2006 (UTC) :Das ist kompliziert. Wenn die Bücher auf dem Drehbuch basieren und damit Fakten aus diesem verifizieren, ist das natürlich Kanon. Das gilt z.B. für den Namen der K't'inga-Klasse, der im Film (ST1) selbst ja nicht fiel (angeblich später dann mal, aber das kann ich nicht bestätigen). Prinzipiell betrachten wir geschnittene Dinge, auch Personen, die so gar nicht auftauchen, wie z.B. Martin Madden, solange als Kanon, bis eine zukünftige Produktion dem wiederspricht. Nur die Details, wie der Werdegang von Charakteren, der nicht in Serien oder Filmen wiederholt wurde, sind non-canon. --Memory 20:11, 18. Jan 2006 (UTC) Autorenkommentare Da zur Zeit diskutiert wird, ob Andoria nun Andor genannt wird oder ob es tatsächlich zwei Planeten (Gasriese-Mond) sind, und wir dabei am Punkt festhängen, ob Statements von Autoren in 'Behind the Scenes' Szenen, welche auf den DVDs zu finden sind, für voll genommen werden können oder nicht, wurde mir empfohlen das hier auszudiskutieren. Also die Frage ist, ob solche Autoren-Kommentare als canon oder non-canon betrachtet werden müssen. (Worum es genau bei der Andor/andoria-Sache jetzt ging kann man kurz hier nachlesen.) --Trent Easton 12:03, 30. Sep 2006 (UTC) :Also was ich ja bereits "dort" geäußert habe, stehe ich diesem Thema sehr kritisch gegenüber. Anders als bei den Episoden, kann man Äußerungen aus Interviews oder Bonusszenen auf DVD nur sehr schwer nachvollziehen, so dass eigentlich immer ein Nachgeschmack bleibt. Als harte Fakten, beispielsweise, dass man jetzt den Gedankengang der Autoren dafür nutzt, um in dem "Andoria-Fall" jetzt einen eigenen Artikel auf Andor entstehen zu lassen, in dem man quasi nur den Satz präsentiert, dass Andor der Gasriese ist, um den Andoria als Heimatwelt der Andorianer kreist, könnte ich es nicht akzeptieren. Wenn man es allerdings als Anmerkung unter Name oder als Hintergrundinformation im Artikel "Andoria" vermerkt und entsprechend formuliert ist es okay. 17:42, 30. Sep 2006 (UTC) ::ich stimme Defchris zu. irgentwelche kommentare von irgentwelchen leuten die am produktionsprozess beteiligt waren und sich jetzt hinsetzen und sich irgentwelche kommentare zu dreisig jahre alten filmen auf ein band zu sprechen nur damit die DVD ein weiteres extra aufweist müssen nicht canon sein. teilweise hab ich da schon so dummes zeug gehört... nicht canon --Shisma 14:34, 12. Dez 2006 (UTC) Andere MAs Kann das nochmal jemand formulieren, dass MA/en usw. keine Canon-Quellen sind?--Tobi72 19:01, 9. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :mh? in welchem fall genau?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 19:05, 9. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::Sie sind keine kanonische Quellen an sich, enthalten aber (dem eigenen Anspruch entsprechend) nur kanonisches Material, d.h. die MA/en (beispielsweise) kann keine Informationen erfinden und damit "kanonisch machen", aber wenn ich die MA/en lese kann ich davon ausgehen, dass eine ordentlich mit einer Quelle belegte Information kanonisch ist. Die Sache ist rein formulierungstechnisch ein wenig schwer auszudrücken, ich hoffe, man versteht was ich meine. Ich denke, man sollte durchaus etwas zum Thema schreiben, aber ich frage mich, ob hier der richtige Ort ist, denn eigentlich ist es kein Problem von uns, sondern der anderen MA-Versionen, die nicht-kanonische Fakten als kanonisch ausgeben und verbreiten.--Bravomike 19:11, 9. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :::sagen wir: obwohl andere sprachversionen von memory-alpha ähnliche canon-richtlinien haben, sind, aus anderen sprachversionen übernommene informationen grundsätzlich zu überprüfen. eher als empfehlung--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 19:16, 9. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::So kann man es sagen, das stimmt.--Bravomike 19:17, 9. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Habe das angestoßen und war mal für einige Zeit weg. Ja, das ist gut, also es geht halt darum, dass ich zumindest bei MA/en immer infos finde, die dann nicht in der Episode so genau gesagt wurden. (siehe Diskussion:Hoverball). Währe schon wichtig, dass man das ein bisschen formuliert. Nicht einfach nur übernehmen, sondern auch selbst überprüfen. Das ist wichtig.--Tobi72 20:28, 9. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Referenzwerke & Canon siehe Forum:Welche Bücher kann man als Canon bzw. für Artikel benutzten? Technische Daten Wie wird denn das jetzt bei Sachen gehandhabt, die so neu sind, dass sie in den "halbkanonischen" Quellen wie den technischen Manuals noch nicht enthalten sind? Soweit ich weiss gibt es für Dinge wie die Scimitar oder die NX-Klasse nur bedingt Sekundärliteratur, aber durchaus Angaben zu Masse, Grösse u. ä. zum Beispiel aus neueren "Nebenquellen" wie Trading Cards. Sollen diese grundsätzlich ignoriert werden, auch wenn sie mit den Beobachtungen aus den Folgen übereinstimmen? Und was passiert bei wiedersprüchlichen Angaben (USS Defiant ist mal grösser, mal kleiner)? Werte abrunden? Wertebereiche angeben? :Du scheinst es nicht ganz zu verstehen. Die Modelle werden vom Konstrukteur mit einer gewissen Größenidee hergestellt. Diese Größe wird dann von den Nebenquellen übernommen. Da die Größe vom Konstrukteur kommt ist sie canon, aber nicht, weil diese Zahl in der Nebenquelle erschien. In jedem Fall ist es wert in der Hintergrundsektion, die jeder Artikel besitzt, zu erwähnen was eine non-canon Quelle angiebt. Das die Größen manchmal durcheinander gebracht werden und die Defiant manchmal 120, mal 170 Meter Lang ist, muss dann deutlich als Fehler gekennzeichnet werden. Im übrigen gilt: Sekundärliteratur ist auch nicht immer verlässlich, sämtliche Dimensionen aus dem DS9TM sind falsch, weil sich jemand schlicht verrechnet hat. Auch die Enzyklopädie ist voller Fehler, so heißt die USS Jenolan in ihr Jenolen, auch werden viele Spekulationen in ihr von einer vielzahl Fans ohne Nachfrage als gültig angesehen, obwohl die Folgen ganz klipp und klar etwas anderes darstellen. Sekundärliteratur kann man eben nur so behandeln, als Sekundär''literatur. -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 09:46, 12. Feb 2005 (GMT) ::Des weiteren gilt: ''Das was im TV zu sehen ist, gilt als canon! So kann man einer Sovereign-Klasse nicht einfach einen Schnellfeuer-Quantentorpedowerfer andichten, nur weil's irgendwo steht oder vom Produktionsteam erwähnt wird - man kann viel erzählen, wenn der Tag lang ist. Auch herausgeschnittene Szenen gelten (hier wohl nur IMO) als non-canon, aber als durchaus erwähnenswert. -- defchris 06:15, 28. Jun 2005 (UTC) Wenn geschnittene Szenen nicht gelten, dann dürften auch nur in Drehbüchern erwähnte Inhalte, wie z.B. Namen, nicht als canon angesehen werden. Das wird hier aber anscheinend anders gehalten. --Kempec 06:21, 28. Jun 2005 (UTC) :Geschnittene Szenen gelten halt genau solange, wie ihnen nicht durch spätere widersprochen wird. Wobei sowas auch schon bei ungeschnittenen Szenen passiert ist... --Porthos 20:44, 28. Jun 2005 (UTC) ::Wobei man aber auch wieder unterscheiden muss, ob es sich um reale "deleted scenes" wie etwas bei Star Trek: Nemesis handelt, oder ob es sich um einen von einem TV-Sender angesetzten Schnitt handelt. Neulich hat doch glatt die finale Szene in Gestern, Heute, Morgen, Teil II wieder einmal gefehlt, in der die modifizierte Enterprise-D kurz vor der Vernichtung gezeigt wurde, die nur bei der Erstausstrahlung auf Sat.1 zu sehen war. -_-; - defchris/✍ talk 20:50, 28. Jun 2005 (UTC) Spiele und Canon Die StarTrek-Armada-Serie Hallo, kann mir jemand einen plausiblen Grund nennen, warum die StarTrek-Armada-Serie (STA und STA2) nicht als Quellen (bzw. Canon) akzeptiert werden? Oder ist das nur eine willkürliche Festlegung? Gruß .. Spawn 12:50, 26. Jan 2006 (UTC) :Det steht hier und hat vor allem damit zu tun, dass Paramount etliche Spiele lizensiert hat, die in ihrer inhaltlichen Entwicklung ziemlich frei sind, sprich: es existieren damit verschiedene Universen gleichzeitig, die sich überschneiden und es wird keine einheitliche geschichtliche Linie fortgeführt. --KenKeeler -- Postfach 13:02, 26. Jan 2006 (UTC) Ja dann würde es doch aber genügen, nur die Hintergrundgeschichten vom Canon auszuschließen, oder? Was z.B. die Raumschiffe, die Technologien und die Völker angeht, da ist mir zumindest in der Armada-Serie bisher kein grober Fehler aufgefallen (von den Dimensionen und den Schiffsbesatzungszahlen vielleicht zu schweigen). Da sollte man vielleicht sich mal die Mühe machen und die Infos etwas differenziert betrachten, als nur einfach alles über einen Kamm zu scheeren. Gruß .. Spawn 09:20, 29. Jan 2006 (UTC) ::Es spricht ja nichts dagegen, einen kurzen Abriss auf den jeweiligen Seiten inder Apokryphes-Sektion zu schreiben. Aber es sind definitv keine Quellen, ob sie nun Fehler machen oder nicht (Fehler machen auch Canon-Folgen). Du kannst nicht einfach selektiv Dinge ein- und ausschließen, nur weil gerade ein paar Teile sehr plausibel erscheinen. (Siehe auch Memory Alpha:Canon FAQ, da steht eigentlich alles drin) -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 10:35, 29. Jan 2006 (UTC) :ich finde Activision-Spiele haben sehr unsinnige Geschichten, Raumschiffklassen und Völker (abgesehen von EF2 und BC). aber ich fände es trotzdem gut in jedem artikel kurz nochwas darüber zu sagen Fanfiction und Rollenspiele in Hintergrundinfos... ...sollten komplett verboten werden. ich meine in hintergundinfos von nicht-meta-trek artikeln. erlaubt nur in Fanfiction oder Fan-Rollenspiele. jemand meiner meinung?--20:17, 19. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :Ich. Respekt vor der Mühe von den Fans, aber hier hat es nichts zu suchen, auf keinen Fall im Artikel und auch nicht in den HGI. Sonst könnte da theorethisch so ziemlich alles stehen, und wenn schon lizensierte Werke bei uns nur in die HGI kommen sehe ich für Fanfiction da keinen Platz--Bravomike 21:45, 20. Jun. 2007 (UTC) Meine Meinung.--Lt.Reed 09:21, 12. Jul. 2007 (UTC) ::Nur weiterführende Informationen aus lizensierten Werken, und auch eigentlich nur in der Weise "Thema ausgebaut in ..." (... guck da, nicht hier) -- Kobi 14:22, 12. Jul. 2007 (UTC)